Antofagasta
The Incas transformed with willpower, knowledge and help of god the once driest dessert in the world into a city build of stone wood and emeralds which became the glorious capital of the great Inca Empire. Antofagasta summory Antofagasta, (AFG for shortent purposes) nicknamed the emerald city, is a city that was founded around the beginning of November 2017 on the coast of the Pacific ocean in the Atacama desert, founded By Pachacuti_ and Atahualpa (wich formerly had different names). From that Antofagasta formed into the Inca empire, wich later crumbled and Antofagasta joined the nation of Spain, but later The_Inca_Empire peacefully gained independence. Its main religion is Inca Llamaism and the cities official languages are Spanish and Quechua, Antofagasta is located in the Collasuyu region of the Inca empire and is also the capital of it. Antofgasta has Atacama Llamas. Inhabitants * Pachacuti_ * Topa_Yupanqui The Antofagastan flag ''The Antofagastan flag is a tri-collored flag with horizontal stripes in the order: Blue, red and yellow. The blue standing for the ocean and clear blue skies. The red stands for the blood of those whom have fought for the country together with the lava from the Antofagastan vulcano that is now extinct or dead, depending on what you like best, the red and yellow also stands for the colours of Spain. The yellow stands from the golden sands of the deserts and beaches and also for the Antofagastan wealth and gold. '' History * AGE OF THE GREAT JOURNEYS The Antofagastan land was settled by the Canacoinca peoplegroups long ago from the north of the Americas (Modern day Canada) whom split in 3 groups, 1 to germany and the lowlands through Russia whom converted from Llamaism to Protestantism, the second stayed in the region of canada keeping its Llamaist beliefs. The third group traveled south, splitting again with a group staying in mexico and one traveling further, that ladder groups belief in llamaism changed over the years, and so did their culture, eventually they stayed in the Central Andes mountain range and Atacama desert, forming the town of Antofagasta together with some smaller ones further south and north of the mountain range. South America was for the most part devoid of many civilizations or countries until then, apart from those whom have not stood the test of time, or some still to this day small villages. After its settlement Antofagasta was just a small animal hurting village on a plateau near the coast of the Pacific. But quickly the town grew, building its first wooden structures in its history, together with the old, badly maintained complex underground dungeons of Antofagasta. they also build and erected large stone pillars on the mountainside wich we still do not know the use or purpose of. * AGE OF THE ROCKS The Antofagastians where quick to mine the mineral rich mountainside of the Andes mountain range wich was especially rich in emeralds, mining a tunnel that reached the other side of the mountain range. They then renovated existing roads trough the ages of its existence from dirt roads to propper stone roads reaching from from the north of Argentina all the way north to Colombia. This the small city-state enjoyed a long time of wealth through its many streets and farms. Transforming the steep cliff side to the beach of the Pacific into a prosperous wheat terrace paradise, wich later grew potatoes, as they where much more suited towards the terrain. Those terraces needed complex water ways to irrigate wich of course the Antofagastians did with their wealth. The country did suffer a minor incident when an unknown entity set the wooden port on fire, destroying everything wich was on the port. The government then agreed to build one out of solid stone. Around this time the Antofagastians finished the Leathracotta army, a giant underground army made out of soldiers wearing leather and gold armour, they where abandoned and forgotten until only after the Inca Llamaist revolution * AGE OF INTERNATIONALISTIC DISPARITY Antofagasta then changed from a town to a nation, claiming ownership of nearby land, they named themselves the Chileans later changing to the Incans of the Incan empire. Later after one of its many expeditions over the Pacific and Atlantic they reached the coast of South-Africa to a small town called Fourthland. The Antofagastians with their big millitairy and technological advantage took their chance and made use of the towns weak defence and raided their beautiful riches and treasures. They took it back to their city, and kept them as treasure. But later this backfired, the people of Fourthland striked back landing on the port of antofagasta, they set the walls and trees on fire and destroying the terrace farms. The Antofagastian army was not ready for this. Aspecialy becouse they have never suffored an attack on this scale eventhough it was not a big attcking army, The people in Antofagasta just didn't have much experiance with war seeing as it is a peacefull contenent and Antofagasta is mainly conserned with its treasurey and its prosperity and wealth and not outsiude threats. The antofagasta Fourthland war began. the Antofagastian army won with minor casualties in the battle, but the city itself was harmed, setting it back from further economic growth for some time. seeing that they decited to build a great wall around their city. After some time, a ship of hungry, not well cared for ethnic Mongolians landed in the Port of Antofagasta. They had lost their home and looked for shelter. The Antofagastans happily let them in and offered them to stay in a then Antofagastian claimed temple in modernday Argentina in the mountains wich the newcomers where to name Sucre. Later a russian vessel came down on the Antofagastan shoreline. They wanted to purchace llama's, after they had heared about them and their bennifits to socity. they Antofagastans first did not want to sell them any, until the outsiders threatened them into a forced trade agreement. not a lot of time after that the great Antofagastian vulcano erupted: Llullaillaco killing many and destroying the walls parcialy, it's vulcanic winds speculating to have flown all over the pasific ocean. it did make the Antofagastan land even more fertile (witch attracted people to the valley to later build the great city of Machu Picchu.) but the vulcano did kill many people, with health issuis raining through the area, making pregnacy deaths stagger to its highest point it has ever been lowering the population greatly. They just got out of trouble when they decided to put themselfs on the map and get onto the world stage when (if it couldn't get any better) a huge economic collapse happend in the city when the Sapa Inca was on an expedition. Raids came down trough the city and chaos was in the streets, the llamaist religeon was oppresed by the Catholic inhabitents that immigrated from spannish colonies in the Americas and the Inca Llamast priest hid underground with their pope. The entire nation collapsed. They fell into economic ruin and quickly tried to rebuild itself. All the gold they had was lost and raided. The city didn't recover along for along time until the city finally recovered at the end of March. * AGE OF INTEGRATION They searched for protection and economic help. They saw the best option was to join the empire of Spain, witch had gotten a big foothold in the South-American contenent so far. Later Antofagasta became the capital of the Spannish regein of Peruvia. things went well. New houses where build, new defences where build, ofcourse with some Spannish influince. They also build the great city of Machu Picchu adding the holy llama statue after many of the population converted to The Holy Llama religeon there was a big political debate on destroying it by the mostly Catholic government, but they later decided it would stay. Over the years forrests where grown and infrastructure was build, and the city kept growing ever so slightly till this day. Recent recorded history AGE OF ENLIGHTENMENT * (28 January 2018) The A.H.D. (Antofagastan History Department) gets created to record the history of Antofagasta. * (29 January 2018) Micheal Jackson (now saint Micheal Jackson) whom was a llamaist, nailed the rules of inca Llamaism to the door of the Antofagasta state door starting a revolution to make Inca Lllamism the state religion and putting HolyDalaiLlama as its pope. * (31 januari 2018) The great Inca Llamaist temple had been completed. * (31 Februari (2018) Pachacuti builds an Inca llamaist temple / port for San_Escobar. * (1 February 2018) new Inca hole gets invented * (2 Februari 2018) The Antofagastans finnished the llama el redentor project in Machu Picchu. * (9 February 2018) nino175 killed Pachacuti_ whilllest he was peacefuly walking around town, that same date Nino175 threatend to grief the city of Antofagasta if Pachacuti_ didn't pay him 30 gold. Pachacuti_ did not pay the gold, but Nino175 did not make its promises and did not attack Antofagasta. * (15 Februari 2018) Antofagasta finnishes the Llama colosus. * (16 February 2018) Inca Llama extremists start building giant Inca Llamaist crosses across the world (This same time many other towns start converting to Inca Llamaism). AGE OF GLOBALIZATION * (22 Februari 2018) Antofagasta descovered a giant pocket of gold under Machu Picchu. This greatly enriched the nation and the town and its wealth grew even more, atracting more people towards it. * (9 March 2018) A town called GreatConcepcion got started in the abbandoned castle just outside antofagasta starting a new nation called Kalkoni_Empire. * (13 March 2018) In Antofagasta An orginisation by the name I.N.C.A. (International Nature Co-operation Assistance) got started by the government to preserve the nature of the world by planting trees and removing unnecessary unclaimed ugly ruins. * (13 March 2018) The Unified Llamaist started plotting against Inca llamaism and the other sub-Llamaist religions, having the pope of Unified Llamaism not comming to Antogagasta, but have him come to all other towns believing in Llamaism of any other sort. * (14 March 2018) The giant Sucre Inca Llamaist cross is finnished in the Andes Mountain range. * (15 March 2018) The Unified Llamaist pope Llamia III was assassinated and the Antofagastans reacted with sympathy rather then hating on them. * (17 March 2018) An unknown person created a road alongside south Peruvia. AGE OF TENTION * (22 March 2018) Antofagasta and the rest of the world preparers for the IV great war by closing of places and hiding their riches. * (23 March 2018) An unknown group couses terrorist attacks in Guyana and Pachacuti_ supports the government by showing sympathy. * (24 March 2018) The Antofagasta waits the IV great war (nicknamed world war lag) having few allies and many enemies that threatened to attack them on the date for an attack, but gets a letter that the war was cancelled and peace was signed having no of any parties win and the only attack being that of Russia, St. Petersburg that quickly got stopped onto a stalemate. * (26 March 2018) The nation of Spain became a republican monarchy. * (26 March 2018) When Tymek_T started up a new town in Peruvia called Carrasco with the support of Pachacuti and other people from Spain, heat1804 from Ecuador of the Union_Of_Grayshirts came to him and murdered him and decided to steal his stuff, quoting: "I've had enough with these Spannish in South America.'' After that Pachacuti_ came to him and demanded him to give Tymek_T's stuff back, he refused and said, quoting: "I don't want these Spannish in South America.'' Pachacuti_ then replied with, quoting: I don't want murderers in South America, the Llama god does not support this then heat1804 replied with, quoting: You know what, screw the llama god, i've had enough of this and proceded to kill Pachacuti_. *(28 March 2018) HolyDalaiLlama' '''died peacefully while reading the Llama Bible on his seat in the Llama temple complex and TheHolyLlamaPope takes his place as Inca Llamaist pope. * (29 March 2018) Santiago_Chile got created south of Antofagasta by CRISTUL12. * (29 March 2018) the last Andean rabbits (yellow rabbits) die in the great rabbit suiscides of the Andes * (29 March 2018) The administrative region of Peruvia changes into the administrative region of Peru. * (30 March 2018) Antofagasta and Carrasco found a llama deathcamp in the Andes desert valley. '''AGE OF REVIVAL' * (30 March 2018) Pachacuti confronted heat1804 together with some other spanish citesens but heat1804 did't come to an agreement or wanted to give the itmes back or even apoligize, when Pachacuti walked away heat1804 attacked him again, but luckely Pachacuti got away. * (30 March 2018) heat1804 (now part of Fascist_Federation) attacks Georgetown and ecuador and gets support from the AlaskanEmpire. * (31 March 2018) Spain invades the Fascist_Federation for a peace agreement, but Endergames94 ambushed the Spanish and killed Pachacuti_ twice. * (2 April 2018) Gran_Chaco fell into ruins enriching Antofagasta with the wealth they left. * (2 April 2018) Antofagasta holds the fireworks festival, fireing fireworks in the sky around the world to celebrate the new year. * (3 April 2018) Antofagasta makes its first elytra flight over the Pacific ocean. * (4 April 2018) the GreatConcepcion nation south of Antofagasta falls. * (5 April 2018) Mayor Pachacuti becoumes president of Spain as Tymek_T, leader of Carrasco becomes the administrator of Peru. * (6 April 2018) Japan threatans war agains Spain. * (7 April 2018) The Leathracotta army gets discovered. * (8 April 2018) The peace delogation from Spain to japan failed and Japan declares war on Spain. * (9 April 2018) Japan wins the Spannish-Japanese war (also called the Jappo-Filipino war). * (10 April 2018) The first griefing of the Antofagasta world. * (12 April 2018) The second griefing of the Antofagasta world. * (14 April 2018) The road to Machu Picchu was finnished. * (14 April 2018) Work begins on the Great emerald icestation for Atofagasta to take part in the great South-American iceway system. * (18 April 2018) Antofagasta creates the A.T.B. The Antofagastan Tourism Board. * (20 April 2018) The old Antofagasta mines gets upgraded for safety reasons. AGE OF REFORMATION * (23 April 2018) The administrative region of Peru changes into the Incanate of Peru, a semi-independent part of spain. These semi-independent regions are created all over the spanish emipre. * (24 April 2018) Geologists speculate the vulcano Llullaillaco outside of Antofagasta is on the verge of erupting within 2 weeks. * (26 April 2018) An earthquake hit north of Antofagasta and coused a landslide in the mountains cousing the land to extend into the sea, this is god punishing us for our evil deeds said Pachacuti, mayor of Antofagasta. * (26 April 2018) Geologists discover that the holy stone that has been in Machu-Picchu since recorded history came from one of the meteor craters in the Central-Andes-desert-valley. * (26 April 2018) The holy stone of Machu-Picchu is replaced by the holy sacrifice table from the tomb of Pachacuti the Great. The stone will be searched by scientists for further information. * (27 April 2018) Chaos is erupting in Antofagasta because of the volcano Llullaillaco is on the point of erupting. * (28 April 2018) Pachacuti was called in for the Kerala war (Also called The Great War) in Neodonia to battle at Neodonia, fought, yet didn't kill anyone but was killed by Nino175. * (30 April 2018) the Incanate of Perú gains more independence and self-governence from the Spanish Empire. * (1 May 2018) TheHolyLlamaPope jumped into the volcano Llullaillaco and saved the city of Antofagasta from being flooded by lava. The Inca Llamaism religion is now without a pope. * (2 May 2018) Atahualpa is crowned as Pope of Inca-Llamaism. he reforms the Inca-Llamaist religion and crowns Peete (a Llama) as pope because only a Llama can represent God. * (3 May 2018) The Incanate of Perú changes into Quechua. * (6 May 2018) The Spanish elections where held, Pachacuti_ lost the election for a second term and NSausrio becomes president of spain, while Atahualpa becomes administrator of the Quechua. * (7 May 2018) Antofagasta invents the potato chip. * (7 May 2018) work begins on the great Antofagasta library. * (9 May 2018) Antofagasta makes a deligation to IU after Fabian2003 left Spain and joined the nation after a disagreement over a spawner. * (11 May 2018) Negotiation begins of peacefull independence of the Inca Empire from the Spainish empire. * (12 May 2018) the treaty of Tokyo was signed making peace between Lantau and the axis: Spain, Japan, and Germany. * (12 May 2018) Tymek the mayor of Carrasco dies and is succeded by Manco Capac. AGE OF FREEDOM * (13 May 2018) The Inca Empire formaly cecedes from The Spanish empire becoming a protecterate of Spain. But the celebration quickly comes to a stop after they find out a treaty that Manco Capac, the mayor of Carrasco has sighned with Global empire after a small scuffle with Carrasco Not long before the independence that stops Carrasco from getting orders from the Spanish enpire, getting The Spanish Empire and Global Empire in a scuffle with The Inca Empire in bewteen after Spain demands The Inca Empire not to ally with Global Empire. * (17 May 2018) Piùs (pope) Pietje Aymara marries Tupac Aymara. * (18 May 2018) Antofagasta invents fries. * (18 May 2018) Piùs Pietje Aymara's son is born, Lllapu. * (18 May 2018) The town of Nazca gets greated and joines the Inca Empire. * (19 May 2018) Battle of Nazca, and Pachacuti goes into battle to defend his nation from the Lantauan army and their allies. * (22 May 2018) vlastav world famous and best photographer comes to visit antofagasta and take pictures. * (23 May 2018) sortation of the llama species. * (23 May 2018) The Inca Empire votes on an official Inca Empire flag. * (25 May 2018) Carrasco briefly leaves the nation but is quickly reïntergrated. * (25 May 2018) Nazca disbands. * (26 May 2018) #1 hit, do the Pachacuti gets released. * (28 May 2018) The first picture gets created of Sapa Inca Pachacuti, with the new invention from Europe, the camera. * (29 May 2018) The old ruins of gran Chako gets removed by the La Plata authorities and get replaced by a La Plata settlement. * (30 May 2018) the town of Arequipa joins the nation. * (30 May 2018) A giant earthquake destroyed the old mountain fort. * (31 May 2018) The town of Cuzco joins the nation. * (1 June 2018) Pock from IU saved his llama after it was stolen by Joel from belgium, where they had a scuffle with, after Pock got the llama back he donated it to Antofagasta for safekeeping. * (2 June 2018) A ginormous emerald vane was found in the Andes mountain range. AGE OF DIPLOMACY * (6 June 2018) Antofagasta (or AFG) airport is finished, north of the city in the Atacama desert. * (7 June 2018) Unified llamaists destroyed a llama statue located in the Inca empire, and after Pachacuti confronted them about it, banned him from their discord. * (7 June 2018) The nation of Biskupin gets formed north of The Inca Empire out of the town of Wroclaw, a town settled by ethnic Polish imigrants. * (10 June 2018) The city of La Paz gets created and joines The Inca Empire. * (11 June 2018) The town of Lima joines the neigbouring nation of Biskupin. * (11 June 2018) After threats from Spain, the neighbouring nation of Biskupin becomes a protecterate of Spain. * (19 June 2018) The town of Machu_Picchu gets created and joines The Inca Empire. * (19 June 2018) Unified llamaists kidnap Carrasco llamas and kill them * (20 June 2018) Pope Pietje's wife, Tupac, has died of old age. * (20 June 2018) The Inca Empire votes on creating a Democratic monarchy. * (21 June 2018) Atahualpa dies whillest acidentaly eating a poisoness potatoe. * (21 June 2018) Pope Pietje misteriously dies and his son Lllapu becomes the new king of the Atacama Llamas. * (22 June 2018) A giant Japanese outpost has been created between the towns of Carrasco and Antofagasta * (24 June 2018) Unified llamaists kidnapped and killed Carrasco llamas again * (25 June 2018) Inca Llamaist pope Lllapu marries Sorong, an Island Union Llama rescuid by its owner, Pock, from Belgium and brought to The Inca Empire for safety * (27 June 2018) Inca llamaist pope Lllapu has a kid with Sorong named Inti * (27 June 2018) Democratic_Vikings, (the nation now in hold of the outpost) has chosen to remove the outpost after the Inca Empire payed them 400 gold AGE OF DEMOCRACY * (1 July 2018) Topa Yupanqui wins the first democratic elections of the Inca Empire Antofagastan city things * City animal: Llama; * City flower: sunflower; * City plant: potatoe; * City colour: green and gold. Antofagastan; products, treasure, inventions and discoveries * Evapotranspiration; * Brain surgery; * Inca Llamaism; * Antofagastan potatoes; * Emeralds; * Inca hole; * Golden gear (mostly used in the gold-leatherotha-army by the grave tombe of Pachacuti the great); *potatoe chips; *1 hit: Do the Pachacuti. Culture Antofagasta is part of the Inca culture * Carrying a sword on your person if not at war, danger or tentions would be considdered bad luck; * Poisones potatoes are the worst thing ever; * Llamas are the best; * Potatoes are delicious; * Love gold and emeralds; * Love to put chilli pepper on everything; * Eat atleast potatoes, quinoa and corn every evening meal; * Antofagasta has a good relation with the Spannish empire; * All clothing worn by elites is made out of alpaca, and llama wool; * Gold is the national color; * Nature is good; * April 2 is the beginning of the new year; * It is very normal to give gifts and get gifts back.Category:Towns